Attack on Arctic Canyon
With the Inertia destroyed, much of the Universal Generation's staging area, on Harnam has been deactivated of all defenses. Attack the defenseless base, seek out and destroy all personal in the area, and capture a gunboat for the resistance... '- Unnamed Announcer' The Attack on Arctic Canyon, also known as The Battle of the Irelia Canyon, was an attempt conducted by the Harnam Resistance Cells, along with Mercenaries in an attempt to take a the battle to the Universal Generation for once, and Hijack an R.F.F.S.7. Fowl-Class Gunboat for the Resistance. The engagement was conducted During the Invasion of Harnam in 2209, on the temporarily Universal Generation Arctic base was attacked as part of the Hanran resistance effort. Members of the Hanram Forces of Independence Bravo Squadron, led by Captain Le Hon and his pilots, allied with a Mercenary organization and planned an offensive against the Universal Generation Their first victory was to destroy the UGN Inertia, an orbital component of the Universal Generatio. communications web providing a control signal to Arctic Canyon down on the planet. With the control signal lost, the base went into hibernation and was vulnerable to attack. The pilots flew back down to the planet and attacked the base, which consisted of multiple platforms spread throughout the area. The pilots were ambushed when Arctic Canyon reactivated from the newly arrived Dark Girls who showed up to Harnam and reactivated Arctic Canyon's Emergency power generators. After which they had to destroy a wall of airborne mines to proceed further into the base. The group fought through the complex, facing the base's defenses, before blowing up the deflector shield generator protecting the command center, which allowed Lieutenant Nick Pearson to land and steal a gunboat to use as a decoy. His wingmen then left the site as R.F.F.S.7. reinforcements arrived. Prior to the Events The Attack 'Infiltration' Approaching the canyon in which the base's multiple platforms were situated, the pilots destroyed several inactive laser turrets. They were blocked from further travel, however, by a wall of airborne Aerial mines. As they were attempting to disable the first three platforms of the base, the base reactivated much sooner than expected due to the fact of the Dark Girls being stationed on Platform 4 not that far out using the Icy regions to hear out the entire attack from the distance from the sounds of Explosions in which they quickly got to work in reactivating the Arctic Canyon's Defensive turrets by switching the Emergency Power Generators, allowng the turrets to once again come online, and opened fire on the Resistance fighters. Despite the bases defenses being reactivated, The pilots destroyed the turrets and the mines, and proceeded into the next section of the base. 'Destruction' The pilots found and destroyed another gun platform before moving on to destroy a platform supporting a large Communication building. The building was protected by two laser cannons in the water, along with Rudder-2's and a nearby missile launcher. When the area was cleared of all R.F.F.S.7. forces, Hon ordered his pilots to rejoin formation. As he led them toward the next part of the canyon, they were met by multiple Hellroria droid starfighters, about which Hanram pilot Neil Denise informed his compatriots. A C-9979 landing craft in which just arrived on the planet after transporting the Dark Girls to Platform 4 had at the time of the early stages of the attack took off from the base at the same time, leaving the Dark Girls in the frozen Glaciers to help defend the outpost along side the 2 Continental's that were already stationed at Arctic Canyon. The Haram coalition engaged the R.F.F.S.7. starfighters as they continued on to the next section of the base. There they found buildings protected by turrets, Stryker APC's Gojira Anti Air Emplacements, and multiple Ground Infantry units armed with R-800 Rocket Launchers. Despite the strong the defense the Pilots of the Hanram Resistance was able to clear them out, which they cleared the structures as well. Moving along the canyon, they destroyed the next platform, which was protected by Rudder 2's and Fowl-class gunboats in addition to laser and Energetic turrets. Hon ordered his team to move on once the R.F.F.S.7. presence in the area was completely annihilated. Hanram Lieutenant Nick Pearson then flew off the path and acquired advanced proton bomb technology in a burned-out building after clearing away the surrounding R.F.F.S.7. defenses. As Pearson rejoined the formation, which was flying over a destroyed dome with R.F.F.S.7. turrets nearby while covering the retreating R.F.F.S.7. columns down in the snow as they made their way towards the Heart of Arctic Canyon. the mercenary pilot Aiel Resella commented that the R.F.F.S.7. had been there already. 'Attack on the Command Center' With nearly almost 85 Percent of the Arctic Canyon Base in Ruins, the R.F.F.S.7 surviving defneders of the outer 8 Platforms retreated through Imiea's Point where they gathered around the Command Center, the last major point of structchs that have not yet been targeted by the Resistance Air Assault. Flying through the next part of the canyon, the Harnam pilots reached the base control center, where they planned to steal a R.F.F.S.7. gunboat, in which the 2 Continetal's and Dark Girls would no longer discover until it was too late. The command center was protected by a deflector shield, which Pearson had to disable to steal the gunboat while Ingrit provided supporting fire. Once the defenses were destroyed, Pearson landed his Ha-93 starfighter and absconded with a gunboat, shooting through a wall that blocked his path to the Andrevea River. The other fighters were unable to escort him, as R.F.F.S.7. reinforcements were inbound. At this point Captain Hon ordered Pearson to continue, as the Captain surmised the R.F.F.S.7. would think Pearson was an escaping Continental or Dark Girl. The Aftermath The Attack on Arctic Canyon forced an Immediate withdrawl of R.F.F.S.7. and total Abandonment of the Glaciers, in which a grand total of 300 Supplies were destroyed along with 97 Fighters, both Airborn and Ground Based, along with a some total of 80 Turrets and 39 Builidngs, rendering the base pointless for repairs. The Dark Girls managed to reunited with the 2 Continental's in the ruins of the Command Center, and were transported away by Raider Drop Ship along with the surviving defenders of the once unpreginable Arctic Canyon. The Destruction of Arctic Canyon would further shater R.F.F.S.7. supplies to Hanram, and force the 2 Continental's to divert their staging area at Heavenly Falls. In the Climax of Arctic Canyon's Destruction Lt. Nick Pearson with his stolen gunboat, Pearson traveled down the Andrevea River and reached several R.F.F.S.7. Death camps holding enslaved Hanram citizens, whom he and his team liberated, eventually freeing the people from the R.F.F.S.7.'s Tortures and Deathful ways. Unfortunatly by this point unknown to the Resistance is that Eventually while the where abouts of this engagement was going on was that Mercenary Leader, Neil Copper betrayed the Hanram fighters and wiped Captain Hon along with Ingrit and Moarson, taking control of the rescued slaves. Pearson and the surviving Resistance wingmen in turn stopped and whiped out the Mercenaries at Ca Island just before returning to fighting the Universal Generation. Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:The Galactic War Category:2209 Category:Invasion of Harnam